A Nice Fit
by TheRottenJas
Summary: Four drabbles revolving around Cygnus Black the Third and Druella Rosier.
1. Diagon Alley

**A/N: Um, actually, I don't know much about this pairing...so sorry if some facts are off**

 **For the 5 Drabbles Competition. :Cygnus/Druella**

 **Prompt: Diagon Alley**

* * *

"I wonder which wand will pick me!" Druella exclaimed, quickly walking into the shop. Diagon Alley had so many interesting stores shr wanted to go in. In the end, her excitement for her wand surpassed the others. She looked in wonder and awe, as a man slowly came into her view. She gasped. "Are you Mr. Ollivander?"

The man nodded, fixing his glasses on his nose. "Why yes, darling."

"For Merlin's sake, _Druella,"_ her mother drawled, looking at her behavior in disgust. "What have I told you?"

Druella looked down ashamed. "A proper girl never shouts or scream."

Her mother's eyes flashed. "Then act like one."

Druella nodded, squirming uncomfortably. "Yes, mother."

A raven-haired boy walked in followed by his father. She looked quickly and straightened her back. She faintly recalled him from parties and balls her mother would attend. Her mother smiled charmingly and began talking to the man.

"Hello. I am Druella." She smiled wide, even waving her hand in greeting.

"Are you done?" He asked rudely. He crossed his arms and stared pointedly at her.

Druella narrowed her eyes and stuck her tongue out in annoyance. "Mr. Ollivander! My wand please!"

The boy huffed and called out as well. "Mr. Ollivander! I need my wand first!"

"Who do you think you are?" Druella asked, scrunching up her nose in disgust.

"I'm Cygnus Black the Third," the Boy answered proudly. "Everyone knows I'm a pureblood. I'm rich, too."

Druella rolled her eyes. He was annoying! Who cared if she thought he was sort of cute? He was mean and rude! She would even go as far as calling him evil! Druella vowed to beat this annoying Cygnus Black the Third in Hogwarts! In everything she could do, she would win. She glanced at the other boy and he looked bore. She huffed. She would destroy him! He was just another nasty boy.


	2. Talking

**A/N: This turned out better than expected.**

 **Prompt: Action: Talking**

 **Disclaimer: Nope. Never have, Never will.**

* * *

"Imagine being paired up with a filthy Gryffindor?" Cygnus Black exclaimed loudly, looking pointedly at the other side of the classroom. His friends began to snicker uncontrollably.

Druella rolled her eyes at her best friend. "Can you believe him?"

Vivienne Maxine giggled. "Druella! He's _Cygnus Black!"_

Druella scoffed. "Don't forget the Third."

"Class! Move to your partners!"

Druella reluctantly stood up, and moved towards Cygnus. Of all people, she had to be paired up with him! He was as annoying as two years ago. She would have taken any other Slytherin but him. Merlin, she would have taken Cassandra Bulstrode! And that girl _sucked_ at Potions!

"Hey, Druella," Cygnus smiled invitingly, patting the seat next to him.

She wanted to vomit. His friends grinned back at him. She narrowed her eyes. He would never be so nice to her. "What did you do?"

Cygnus feigned shock. "I would never do any thing to you!"

Druella flicked a lock of blonde hair behind her ear and crossed her arms. "Like I believe you. "

"You wound me, Druella," he smirked.

"That's Rosier to you," she responded. She took in his shock expression as a victory. Grabbing her bag she went towards Vivienne's desk. "Hey Vivienne, I'm giving you Black. Switch with me."

Vivienne Maxine looked shocked but pleased. "Oh my Merlin! Thank you Druella!"

"My pleasure," Druella answered, smiling sickly sweet. Cygnus shook his head in disbelief.

Vivienne leaped out of her desk and into Druella's. As soon as se sat, a splat sound was heard. Druella looked over where Vivienne sat, it seemed Vivienne wet her skirt. Vivienne looked deeply mortified. Cygnus didn't know what to do. It seemed the joke was meant for Druella.

Vivienne glared at Druella. "Did you plan this?"

"No, of course not!" She replied, shaking her head.

"You liar!" Vivienne screamed. "I hate you! I hate you!"

Druella's heart ached. Vivienne is her best friend. Well, she was. She stood up and walked toward Vivienne's and Cygnus' desk. Cygnus looked scared. Vivienne's glare softened a bit

"Look, Maxine. I'm a _Rosier._ And what are you? _A Maxine._ I'd watch your tone, half-blood," Druella snarled menacingly.

Vivienne quivered in her seat. Cygnus looked impressed. Druella turned her glate at Cygnus. "Seems like you did me a favor, Black."

She turned on her heel and sashayed away.

She could hear Cygnus whisper under his breath.

 _"Wow."_


	3. Horse

Druella walked calmly along Thomas Puncey as he rambled on how awful horses were. She sighed impatiently as she watched a couple of students run into Honey Dukes. Why did she ever agree to go on a date with him? Oh, yes, because of Cygnus Black.

Thomas has requested her presence and she had every sense to decline but then Vivienne and Cygnus had rounded the corner. She felt herself saying yes and laughing obnoxiously loud before she could stop herself. She linked her arm with his and dragged him to the Great Hall where she proceeded to laugh and flirt like crazy. It was a relief Puncey was handsome.

She utterly disgusted with herself. And Thomas.

"They can't even fly!" he said, astounded. "Muggles are weird for keeping them!"

Druella nodded, looking outside the window. She saw a familiar shade of black. She threw her head back and laughed. "Wouldn't you like to see a horse then?"

Thomas shook his head. "Something muggles own? No!"

She smirked leaning forward as the bell chimed in the store. "Want to go check out a barn with me?"

Thomas gulped and couldn't get his head to nod quickly.

Cygnus looked over as they stood up. He nodded at Thomas but kept his eyes on Druella. She smirked back wrapping an arm around Thomas. "Lovely to see you Druella."

Thomas blurted out, "We're going to a barn! Alone!'

Druella cringed as Cygnus raised one eyebrow. "To see a horse."

Cygnus looked bewildered. "A horse?"

She nodded. "Well, we're off."

She dragged Thomas to a close barn and saw the horse. "Horse. Bland. Let's go."

"But I thought, I thought," Thomas sputtered pointing to a haystack near the horse.

She laughed. "A haystack? No, you thought wrong. Well, there's your horse. Goodbye."

Druella walked away heading towards the castle. She turned around angrily when someone touched her shoulder. "Didn't I tell you no haystack?"

Cygnus looked surprised. "Haystack?"

She blushed. "Nothing."

Cygnus laughed. "What would you do if I told you I wanted to see a barn?"

"There's a barn right there. I think Puncey would be delighted to show you the haystack."


	4. Friendship

**Prompt:** Genre: Friendship

 **Note** : Er, well, I hope being friends falls in the category of friendship.

 **Word count** : 267

 **Disclaimer** : Nope. Never Have, Never Will.

* * *

"Look, Druella," Cygnus began nervously. He didn't know why but something about the light-haired witch made him nervous. "I don't want to have to feel like I'm walking on egg shells around you, so can't we be friends?"

Druella looked bewildered at Cygnus' suggestion. _She_ never started any fights whatsoever. What did he mean walking around eggshells? "Look, Black, I have no idea what you're talking about. I never bother you. I don't seek you out. I don't even talk to you that much." Well, the second one was a white lie. But who cared really? "So, how can you be cautious around me? It's the other way around, Black."

Cygnus huffed impatiently. Couldn't she see he was being the bigger person here? "Does it matter who starts? I'm just suggesting we become friends. Like acquaintances."

Druella couldn't help herself. She laughed. "You do know there is a major difference between friends and acquaintances?"

Cygnus scowled. "Of course I now there is a difference. But I'm asking you to let our differences aside and be civil to each other."

Druella arched up her perfect black brow. "I've let our differences aside all the way in third year. It's you, Black. Can you stop pranking me then?"

Cygnus shifted uncomfortably. "Well, I think I can."

"You think you can?"

"It's fun!" Cygnus insisted. "You're expressions make the entire boy's dorm crack up!"

Druella narrowed her eyes. "Excuse me?"

Cygnus laughed. "See? I haven't even done anything yet!"

"Okay," Druella said, sighing. She didn't want another year of disputes. "Friends, I guess."

Cygnus nodded. "Friends."


End file.
